


The Conjuring w/ the Avengers

by Tonystarkisaslut (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Past Character Death, Violence, Vomiting, conjuring AU, most of these ships are dead already, starker and the bartons are the only ones still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: The Conjuring AU with the Avengers





	1. Meet the Starks

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! I changed a few things to make it more fitting for the MCU characters. Hope no one minds

"This is Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds, a couple of friends who room together. Please, start with the beginning of your story." A Man from behind the camera says.  

The girl nods, wringing her fingers together. "Well it started as just the doll moving, like an arm repositioning or her eyes rolled to look at a different spot." She starts. 

The man nods, eyes wide. "Then it got worse! It started to move around the apartment, and I finally had enough when I woke up to it staring at me from my dresser." He says. 

MJ hums. "So we called a medium, hoping she would be able to help us. She said that there was a little girl who had died in the apartment a long time ago. She said the little girl wanted to play, just wanted some one to be with and play with. So we told the ghost she can have the doll, that she can play as much as she wants."

Ned cuts her off. "Her name is Annabelle." 

MJ rolls her eyes and nods again. "Right. So anyway-"

"Hold on, wait." The same voice again. The camera pans to a different set of people, two men. "You let the ghost in?"

The camera pans back to the original duo. MJ nods. "We wanted to help. The medium said it was just a little girl."

Ned continues. "But then it got worse again, not better. We came home from college to see Annabelle in the hall, when we left her in the spare bedroom." He starts. "There was a note on the ground that read 'You Left Me.' in red crayon. When we got closer, we saw she was holding a red crayon."

"We don't know where the crayons came from, by the way. We don't have any." MJ interjects. 

"So we went into the hall bedroom and there was red crayon scribbled all over the wall. On every wall there was one sentence. On one it said, 'You Left Me.' and on another it said, 'Never Leave Me.' and on the wall with the closet, it read, 'You Can't Get Rid Of Me.' and on the wall with the door that goes into the hall it said, 'You Will Not Leave Me.'"

MJ nods. "So I got scared and I threw the doll in the trash, along with the note and crayons in the dumpster."

Ned looks even more scared now. "And that night we were woken up by an awfully loud banging noise." He says. "So MJ opened the door to the apartment and there was no one there. But there was a note on the ground-"

"It said 'I Told You That You Couldn't Get Rid Of Me' and after I finished reading it, the banging came from the spare room-"

"And I opened it and it was there! It was on the floor, staring at the door, crayons in hand."

"That's when we called you. We knew we messed up." MJ finished. 

The camera pans to the other two people now. "Well, for starters," the older man begins, "this isn't a ghost. This thing in your doll was never human. It's a demonic creature, either created by the devil himself or by an extreme build up of hatred in this building."

The other man nods, standing. The camera follows his movement. "These types of creatures don't possess objects, they possess people. This demonic entity, this 'Annabelle', was trying to weaken your mental state. Scare you, distract you, make you vulnerable enough to prey on." He says. 

The screen fades to black, and the older man from the video steps in front of the projector. "There are three main types of demonic creatures. The ones made by the devil himself are the most common. They feed off of the fear of those they torture, they hurt and kill their victims. The second are demonic entities made from a collection of raw negative emotions in an area for a long time. These are the rarest of all of them, although it was the type in this video. They feed off of all negative emotions, and they possess their victims to make them feel even worse. These are usually non-lethal, because if the host dies they die. But they can possess someone and make them kill, to feed even more." He takes a sip of his water. "The final type are demons made from the souls of the damned."

The other man steps up now. "These demons aren't too rare, maybe 1/4 of all demons. They are extremely dangerous, and follow no rules as far as we can tell. They have no need to feed, so they do not torture for their own survival, like the demons Satan makes." He looks around the room. "They have no boundaries of what they can do, no limitations. They often come back from the beyond because they have unfinished business, or they were tortured here on earth mentally. They are sent by the devil himself, allowed from hell on his command. They are the most evil, the most dangerous, and often the smartest of all of them."

The first man nods and steps forward. "They know what they want to do, and they have nothing holding them back. Any questions?"

He calls on a person in the front. "Where is that doll? What happened to the entity?"

The second man smiles. "It is in a safe place. The entity is dead, we had a priest come and exorcize it." He points to a girl in the third row. 

"What are you guys? Like, what do they call you?"

The older one smirks. "I would like to think myself a demonologist. Some have called us ghost hunters, paranormal experts-"

"Kooks, crazy people, fakes..." The younger one interjects. He smiles as he gets several laughs. "But we like to be called Tony and Peter Stark." He points to Tony and then himself. 

Tony steps forward and smiles. "Alright, we're out of time now. If you have any more questions, feel free to call or email us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barton’s move into a new house

“Yay! We’re here!” Laura says happily, pointing.

Clint rolls his eyes as his kids scramble out of the car, running into the house.

Wanda huffs and crosses her arms. “Will I finally get my own room?” She grumbles.

Laura sighs softly. “Wanda gets her own room, Pietro and Cooper share a room, Nate gets his own room, and Lila gets her own room.”

Pietro whines about having to share with his little brother. “Why don’t Wanda and Lila have to share?” He grumbles.

Laura sighs softly. “You know Cooper is scared of being alone. You’re his older brother, just be nice.”

Once all the kids are inside, Clint sighs and gets Lucky out of the car. “Come on girl, let’s go inside.” He says. He starts to go inside but pauses when he notices Lucky isn’t following. “Lucky, come. Come on. Let’s go.” He tsks and grabs her by the collar. “Come on Lucky, come inside.” He huffs when she whimpers and won’t move. “Fine, suit yourself.” He leaves her out there. “Hon? Do you know where Lucky’s lead is?”

Laura pokes her head out from the kitchen, shaking her head. “Yeah, it should be in the bag with her food.”

Clint grunts and goes back to the car to get it. “Lucky, you’ve gotta get used to this house baby. We have to live here, it’s the only place I could afford.” He mumbles to himself, now, and said “Dunno why a 14 room house was the cheapest I could find, but I’m not complaining…”

~

“Mom? Can I put my wind chime on the front porch?” Lila asks.

“Of course baby, just be careful.” Laura replies. She works on setting the kitchen up, humming to herself softly.

Lila runs to the front porch and sets the wind chimes up, smiling as they start to make the comforting music she loves so much. She runs back into the house, wanting to go back to setting her room up.

“Hey, Lila? Will you go get Nate please? It’s getting dark soon.”

Lila nods and goes out back, down to the creek. “Nate?! Come on buddy, it’s almost dinner time!” She calls.

Nate pokes his head out from behind the tree. “Look what I found!” He says, showing off the music box.

Lila takes it and looks at it. “Wow buddy, this is really cool. Where did you find it?”

“It was here under the tree, I like the music.”

Lila hums and gives it back. “Come on, let’s go get you all clean for dinner.”

Clint comes in and goes to where his office is, helping the movers with his desk. “Yeah, I want it right here. It needs to lead to the living room, plus this would be hell dragging upstairs-“

“Daddy said a bad word!” Nate yells, giggling as he races Lila to the hall bathroom.

Laura laughs and calls out, “No bad words in this house, Clint!”

Wanda hops down the stairs, going into the kitchen. “Thanks for my own room, mom. There’s even a dresser in there that I really like, it’s so cool.”

Laura smiles and kisses the top of her head. “I’m glad you’ll be happy here, doll. And hey, once you get to school, you’ll meet a new boy and you’ll forget all about the old boys.”

“I heard that!” Clint yells from the office.

Laura giggles. “Wanna help me with dinner, hon?” She asks.

Wanda nods and grabs a knife, cutting up the vegetables. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk about moving, mom.” She says softly.

Laura smiles. “I know. It’s okay, it’s a big move.”

Pietro runs into the kitchen, hopping on the balls of his feet. “I wanna help with dinner too!”

Laura rolls her eyes and scoots over. “Here, start stirring the meat for me, okay? I’m going to make sure Nate is cleaned up for dinner.”

~

Clint yawns, looking around the lower floor. “It looks like we have everything where it’s going to be…” he says.

“One… two… three…”

Laura walks past with a box in her arms. “You guys don’t know the house well enough to play hide and clap!”

Lila giggles and runs to hide. “We can be careful!”

Pietro runs to hide too, leaving the door to the closet open.

Laura clicks her tongue and goes to take the box upstairs.

“Nine… ten!” Cooper giggles and stumbles, dizzy from the spinning. He walks out of the room, glad they made the rules of no going upstairs for now. “Okay! First clap!” He calls. He listens as he hears two sets of clapping, moving down the hall. He laughs softly to himself as he bumps into walls and tables, feeling around to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.

Laura goes back downstairs, grabbing the picture frames to hang on the wall. “Clint? Are you busy?”

Clint hums. “Do you need something hun? I’m just trying to figure out the T.V. in here.”

Laura sighs. “I got it, don’t worry!”

“Second clap!” Cooper calls. He turns when he hears one set of claps, but only one.

“That’s cheating.” Laura whispers when Lila didn’t clap. She was right next to Cooper.

Cooper makes his way towards the sound, bumping into the wall. He grunts, letting out a soft “ow”. He pauses at a door way. “Third clap.”

Pietro pauses for a moment before clapping.

“Got ya!” Cooper yells, giggling and pushing his older brother.

Pietro squeals when he breaks the wall, pushing Cooper back.

“Boys? What was that?” Laura calls.

“Oh my god, you broke the wall! Dad, Pietro broke the wall!”

“I did not! Cooper pushed me into it!”

Clint comes in, turning the light on. “Boys, I don’t care who- Wait.”

Laura pokes her head in. “Was anyone hurt?”

“No, but Pietro broke the wall.”

“I did not!”

“Boys, hush!” Laura says, exasperated.

Clint hums and pulls more of the wall off. “There’s a basement. I wonder why it was boarded off.”

Lila pokes her head in. “That’s so cool! I wanna go down!”

Laura pulls her closer to herself. “Let your father go down first, there might be nails or something you could get hurt on.”

“Hey, Pietro? Go get me the matches please.” Clint says, after trying the light switch to no avail.

Pietro comes back with the box of matches, handing them to Clint.

Clint lights one as he goes down the creaky steps, looking around. He sees a piano, and a lot of covered furniture. He finds some toys in the back, and what looks like some rope. He wonders why the old owners of this house even had rope on hand. Maybe they were going to make a tire swing. He hums and adds that to his mental to-do list. A tire swing would be perfect for Lila and Nate to play on.

He comes back up the stairs. “Alright, no kids allowed down there. There’s too many spiders.”

Lila squeals and runs, and even Cooper says “ew”. Pietro huffs and steps back.

Laura sighs. “Bed time for all of you kids, on you get.” She herds.

~

Laura checks on all the kids before going to the bedroom, seeing Clint stare out the window.

“Something is wrong with Lucky. She won’t stop barking, and she won’t come inside.”

Laura wraps her arms around Clint. “Lucky! Hush now, the kids are sleeping!”

Lucky whimpers but goes quiet.

Laura smirks. “She always listens to me.”

Clint turns around and kisses her softly. “Maybe she can tell I don’t like dogs very much.” He teases.

Laura rolls her eyes. “Let’s christen the new house, huh?” She says softly.

Clint growls softly and kisses her, moving them to the bed. “Let’s.”


	3. Chapter 3

Laura wakes up, rubbing her eyes. She hums as she turns over to see that Clint is already somewhere else. She sighs and goes to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face.

She checks on her kids, seeing that Pietro and Cooper are still asleep. Nate is awake and not in his room, Lila is awake and in her room. “Mom?”

Laura smiles. “Hey kiddo. How did you sleep?”

“It’s really cold.” She mumbles.

“It is chilly, isn’t it? I’ll ask your father about it.”

She’s about to go downstairs when Wanda pokes her head out of her room. “Mom?”

Laura turns to her and hums softly. “What’s up?”

“There was an awful smell in my room last night. Like rotting meat or something. Tell dad to check it out?”

Laura hums and starts walking downstairs. “Is it still there?”

Wanda frowns. “Well, no…”

“Then problem solved.” Laura says, yawning and making her way to the kitchen. She frowns when she sees the grandfather clock is stopped at 3:07. She rubs her eyes, going down the hall. She sighs as she sees the door to the closet leading to cellar open. “Babe?” She calls.

Clint calls back up to her. “Hey, honey. I’m just dusting a bit, want me to make breakfast?”

Laura yawns. “No, I got it. Is the dog food in the kitchen?” She asks.

“Yeah.” Clint calls back.

Laura goes downstairs. “Oh, wow. What a mess.” She says. She goes to the piano, testing it. It plays sour notes and she tsks. “What a bunch of junk. What are we going to do with all of this?”

“We ought to go through it all. See if there’s something worth anything hiding down here.”

Laura rolls her eyes. “I’m pretty sure-“ she picks up a ball. “-this is all just crap the previous owner didn’t want.”

Clint smiles and catches the ball when she throws it “I fixed the light, too. I’m going to see if I can get the furnace to work.”

“That would be nice.” Laura says and starts up the stairs. “It’s freezing!”

“It is, isn’t it?”

Laura nods and goes to the kitchen. She frowns when she sees a giant bruise on her shin. She looks up and sees the digital clock also stopped at 3:07 am. Weird.

“Mom!!” Nate yells, running into the kitchen. “I wanna play with Lucky!”

Laura turns and smiles, nodding. “Sure. She’s probably hungry, so fill her bowl up too, Okay?”

Nate nods and rubs to grab the dog food.

Laura smiles and starts the coffee pot, then grabs everything she needs to make breakfast.

Clint comes up behind her, huffing and throwing the duster in the trash. “It’s so disgusting down there. I mean, they didn’t clean it at all before auctioning it off.”

Laura hums. “Yeah, well, we bought this house for super cheap. I think cleaning is fair.” She giggles. “Also, What did you do to me last night?”

Clint frowns. “What?”

She points to the bruise on her shin. “You must have-“ she cuts herself off when she hears Nate screaming loudly. She looks to Clint, and they both run as fast as they can to him.

“Nate? Baby, what’s wrong?” Clint yells.

Laura gasps and falls next to Nate, holding him to her chest. “Oh no, oh, Lucky, oh no.” She sobs, hiding Nate’s face.

Clint sighs. “Oh, no, Lucky…” he whispers.

Laura sobs and holds Nate. She’s so sad her son had to be the one to find her.

Clint rubs his eyebrow, helping Laura stand. “I should have forced her inside last night…”

Laura sobs. “I’m taking Nate inside.” She says. ‘Take care of this’ is unsaid, but Clint knows anyway.

~

“We keep everything locked in here.” Tony says, opening the door. “Feel free to look around, just don’t touch anything.”

James Rhodes steps in the room, looking around. “Wow. This is nuts!”

Tony laughs softly.

“These are all things from cases you’ve done?”

Tony nods. “That’s right. Everything you see in here is either haunted, cursed, or was used in some ritualistic practice. Nothing is a toy.”

Rhodes leans down, looking at one in particular.

“Not even the toy monkey.” Tony jokes. “Hey, don’t touch it.” He says.

Rhodes looks up, clearing his throat. “Well… isn’t it scary or… does t worry you, having all these things in your house?”

“Oh, definitely. That’s why we have Father Fury come by to bless the room once a month. But the way I see it, it’s better to have these things in here than out there. Like keeping guns off the streets.”

“Why don’t you just destroy these things? Throw them in an incinerator?”

Tony sighs. “That would only destroy the vessel. The spirits would still be out there, in the world, instead of trapped in here with us. Sometimes it’s better to keep the genie in the bottle.”

Rhodes swallows thickly and nods slowly. “Say… is that Annabelle doll here too?”

Tony nods, taking them to the case. “She’s more dangerous than most of the other items here, so we keep her in this case.”

“Why is she more dangerous?”

“What has latched itself onto her is a very powerful demonic entity. The rarest kind, the most dangerous kind.”

“So when you’re out there, how do you stop these creatures from latching onto you?”

“Well, we have to take a lot of precautions. It’s safe, for us, once we do that.”

“Safe? What about your husband?”

Tony looks to Rhodes, taking a deep breath. “What about him?”

“Well, Father Fury said that-“

“No, that was different. That happened during an exorcism.” Tony says.

“Well, what’s the difference?” James asks.

“Well, during an-“ Tony stops when he hears the floor creaking. He puts a finger to his mouth and cries around the corner. He sighs when he sees Morgan. “Morgan, darling, you know better. You know you aren’t supposed to be in here.” He scolds lightly. “May?”

Morgan pouts. “I know.”

Tony stars to lead her out of the room. “Did you touch anything?”

“No.” Morgan says.

“May?” Tony calls again. He hands Morgan over to her. “You can’t go in here, no mater what, okay princess?”

Morgan pouts but nods. “Yes, daddy.” She says.

Tony smiles and kisses her head. “Okay, Good. I love you darling.”

“Alright sweetheart, let’s go get you a snack, hm?” May asks.

Tony watches them go, closing the door behind him. “Where were we?”

~

Morgan giggles, the sound music to Tony’s ears. “What’s going on in here?”

“Daddy look!” Morgan says, standing and twirling.

“Well, don’t you look gorgeous?” Tony asks, goofy smile on his face. “Is that grandma’s wedding dress?”

Morgan giggles and nods, twirling more.

“Go on and get ready for dinner, baby.” Peter says, smiling at her.

Morgan giggles. “I’m gonna wear it to diiiiiner!” She sing songs.

Peter laughs. “No you aren’t!” He calls, watching her go. He sighs and takes the mug of tea from Tony. “How did it go?”

Tony hums “I think Rhodes will write a positive article.” He says honestly.

Peter hums happily. “Oh, a non-skeptic? That’s a nice change of pace.”

Tony smiles sadly, looking at her. He frowns, looking over her. Guilt is evident in his face.

Peter smiles sadly. “Stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault.” He takes a sip of his tea, making a face.

Tony laughs softly. “No sugar?”

Peter smiles and hands it back.

“I’ll be right back, you stay put.” He says.

~

At exactly 3:07, everyone in the Barton house is asleep. Every Barton, at least.

Cooper gasps awake, rubbing his eyes. He huffs and turns over. “Not funny, Pietro.” Cooper says, curling up.

“Shut up, I didn’t do anything.” He says.

“Liar, you pulled my feet.” He huffs.

Pietro rolls over, yawning. “No I didn’t.”

“And stop farting! It’s really gross, it smells so bad.” Cooper whines.

“Whoever smelt it dealt- oh my god Cooper, that’s nasty.” Pietro says, covering his nose.

“Phew…” Cooper says, snuggling more into his pillow. “Nasty.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Hauntings begin.

Clint jumps awake, looking around his new office sleepily. He rubs his eyes, standing and yawning. He hears a thud and frowns, going to the living room and turning the TV off. Finally, no more static. He yawns again and steps into the hall, planning to go upstairs.

He frowns when the door that leads to the kitchen and deck slowly creaks open. He steps forward, opening the door the rest of the way and looking inside. He hears a thump again, from farther inside the house. He pales as he sees the window is open. Someone could have snuck in.

He goes to the stairs and looks up, gasping. “Wanda… what are you doing awake sweetheart?” He asks, hand on his chest.

“It’s Lila…” Wanda mutters. “She’s sleepwalking again.”

Clint nods, making his way up to Wanda’s room. He sighs as he sees Lila banging her head against the wooden dresser there.

“I just remember you told us not to wake her when she’s like this…”

Clint sticks his hand between Lila’s forehead and the door, sighing softly. “No, you did the right thing Wanda. We just need to get her back to bed, not wake her up.”

Wanda steps aside, watching her father lead Lila back to her own room. She closes the door behind them, biting her lip. Lila hasn’t sleep walked in a long time…

~

The next morning, Clint is brushing his teeth while Laura is in the shower.

“It’s been so long since Lila sleep walked, I wonder what brought it back?” Laura turns the water off, sighing softly. She grabs her towel and steps out.

Clint turns, sighing. “Probably just the new house- woah, you have another one!” Clint says, pointing to the newest bruise on Laura’s shoulder blade. “Does that hurt?”

Laura frowns and backs up, looking at it in the mirror. “Huh. No, it doesn’t hurt. How did that one get there?”

Clint frowns. “Hey, please promise me you’ll see a doctor about that?”

Laura smiles and kisses Clint. “It isn’t cancer or whatever you’re thinking about. I’m fine!” She says. “It’s just bruises.”

Clint huffs. “Just-please?”

Laura sighs and nods. “Okay. I will.”

~

Clint is about to leave for work when he hears a loud thud. He moves around the house, looking to see what made the sound. He frowns when he sees a dead bird, laying right above where Lucky died. Dumb birds, flying themselves into windows. He shakes his head, making his way to his car.

At the same time, Laura waves goodbye to her kids, who are making their way to the bus. “Bye! Have a good first day at school! Oh, Cooper, do you have your lunch?”

Cooper turns around and nods, holding it up.

“Okay, love you guys! Have a good day!”

~

“Yeah, I miss Lucky. Lucky was my best friend. But you’re my friend now, right? Yay!” Nate looks up at the door as it opens.

“Who are you talking to, mister?” Laura asks with a smile.

Nate smiles. “I’m talking to Loki! He’s my new friend.” He watches Laura sit across from him. “Do you want to see him?” He asks.

Laura smiles. “Sure sweetie. How?”

Nate stands and hands her the music box he found outside. “When the music stops, Loki is standing behind you in the mirror! But you have to turn the key first.”

Laura laughs and nods, opening the box and turning the key. She watches the mirror with a smile on her face, watching the swirls go round. She frowns as it looks like a gray outline of a boy is appearing behind her. The music stops, and it’s getting darker and clearer and-

“Boo!” Nate yells.

Laura jumps, almost dropping the box. “Oh! Nate, you gave me a heart attack,” She laughs.

Nate giggles. “Mommy! Can we play hide and clap?” He asks.

Laura huffs. “I dunno… it’s pretty-“

“Please please please? No one ever wants to play with me! Pleaseeeee?”

“Okay, okay. You’ll hide, I’ll find you.”

~

“Remember mommy, you get to ask me for three claps, and that’s it! Let’s spin you now. One! Two! Three! …”

Nate runs off to hide, and Laura smiles as she keeps spinning herself and counting to ten. She makes her way into the hallway, stumbling a bit. “Okay! First clap!”

She pauses to listen, and hears it down the hall. She smiles to herself, feeling around the wall and bumping into the table. “Ouch.” She whispers. She pauses in front of the second open door she’s come to. “Okay! Second clap!”

She heard it further down the hall again, and she makes her way down. She bumps into the railing, huffing. “Ow, shit…” she whispers. She turns to her right, making her way to the doorway. She thought the claps came from farther down, but she hears a creak from inside the room she’s hovering at. She smirks and goes in the room.

“Naaaate~” she sing-songs. “I’m gonna get you!” She calls. She giggles as she hears the dresser doors open more. “Alright Nate, gimme the third clap!” She says softly.

She waits, for maybe ten seconds, before she hears the  _ clap clap _ from behind her. She turns, giggling. “I’m gonna get you!” She says softly. She makes her way to the dresser, unseeing of the pale hands sneaking their way back into the dresser. “I hear you breathing!” She teases, feeling the clothes. “I’m gonna-“ she frowns as she reaches in and doesn’t feel anything but the clothes and the wood behind them.

She pulls back, taking her blindfold off. “Nate?”

“Ha!” Nate yells, poking his head in. “You took your blindfold off, I win! You weren’t even close mommy, I was in the bathroom at the end of the hall!”

Laura swallows thickly and looks behind her, at the dresser. She could have sworn she heard the clapping from there. “I’m just not good at this game I guess. Let’s go make you some lunch.” She says with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the juicy bits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I start to peel away from the movie itself. Hope you don’t mind!

Clint sighs. “You want- you want me to… listen, I’m going to lose my insurance… that’s like half my rate, man, you can’t… okay, I’ll take it.”

“What’s the route ?” Laura asks.

Clint turns to her, sighing and taking her into his arms. “Florida. It’s a week turnaround…. will you be okay here with the kids by yourself?”

She sighs and pets his hair softly. “We will get through this.” She smiles as Clint huffs a sad laugh. “C’mon. Let’s go to bed.”

~

Cooper whines as his foot is pulled, turning over in bed. “Pietro, stop it. I’m tired and I’m trying to sleep. This isn’t funny anymore.”

It’s quiet for a few moments, before his foot is pulled again, harder. Cooper sits up, whining more. His foot is pulled almost off the bed, and he gasps, tucking his feet under himself. He looks around, breathing heavily. Pietro is asleep, all the way in his bed. It couldn’t have been him.

He looks around, trying to calm his breathing. He hears more rustling, and whimpers, slowly laying on his stomach and checking under the bed. His breath leaves him as he checks. No one is under there.

Cooper is about to get back to sleep, going to put it off as a nightmare, when the door creaks. His eyes shoot over there and his breath stops.

He sits up, staring at the thing in the corner. He whimpers curling into a ball. “Pietro?”

“Hush, little child. Stop making noise.”

Cooper cries, starting to rock back and forth. “Pietro? Pietro, please wake up. Please.”

Pietro groans and shifts over, planning on telling Cooper to fuck off. But he frowns, seeing Cooper crying. “Cooper? Cooper what’s wrong?” He sits up.

Cooper whimpers as the shadow tilts its head to the side. “There’s… look. There’s someone in the corner.” He whispers. “Behind the door.”

Pietro looks, rubbing his eyes. He frowns. “Cooper, there’s no one there.”

Cooper shakes his head. “He’s looking right at us.” He gasps as the shadow moves, and he can see a knife.

Pietro stands, going to the corner and walking in it, waving his arms. “There’s no one here, see?” He makes a face, covering his nose. “Oh god, it’s that smell again.”

Cooper sobs, shaking his head. “He’s standing right behind you…”

Pietro slowly turns around to look, and the shadow becomes a bit clearer. It laughs softly, hand on the door. “I want your family dead, child. And I’ll start with you.”

Cooper screams as the door is slammed shut, covering his eyes.

Clint and Laura bolt upright in bed, running to the boy’s room. “Cooper? Cooper! Cooper- coop- open the- it’s stuck-“

Clint shoves his shoulder into the door, and Laura runs to Cooper. Clint looks around, turning on the lights. “What’s wrong?”

“There w-was a man- man in our- our room!” He yells.

Laura’s face pales. “What-“

“Behind the door! He was standing in the door, he pulled on my feet- he said- he said-“

“Honey, there’s no one here. It was just a nightmare.” Clint says, after looking at Pietro. Pietro has shaken his head no.

“No- he was there! He said he wanted my family dead…” Cooper sobs, holding onto his mother tightly.

~

“Mr. Winston!” Morgan calls, giggling softly.

“Winston! Winston!” Peter smiles and hands her the pail. “Alright, now go up behind him… where are you off to?” Peter stands at the gate of the chicken coop.

Tony turns, hanging his coat over his arm. “Oh, I thought I would go to the store, pick up a few groceries…” Tony looks down, filling with his keys.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Why do you even try?”

Tony shifts. “What?” He asks. He puts fake surprise in his voice.

“In 15 years, have you ever been able to lie to me?” Peter asks, hands on his hips.

Tony looks away, letting out a deep exhale. “Father Fury called, he wants me to come in and check something out. I said I would check it out- Hey!” He steps out of the way as Peter opens the gate and goes to the car. “I said  _ I  _ would check it out- Peter-“

“I’m going with you.” Peter turns around, to look his husband in the eye. “I know you’re afraid it’s going to happen again.”

“I am!” Tony yells. He looks behind him, seeing Morgan ignoring them. “I really am.”

Peter looks down, clenching his teeth.

“Maybe…” Tony sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Maybe it’s time we took a break. You know, write that book you always said you wanted to write.”

Peter looks at him for a long moment, before shaking his head. “Do you remember what you said to me on our wedding night?”

Tony huffs out a laugh, looking mildly amused. “Can we do it again?” He jokes.

Peter frowns as he thinks about it- smirking at the memory. He laughs fondly, pushing Tony lightly. “No, after that.” They laugh together. But Peter frowns, taking Tony’s hand. “You said that god brought us together for a reason. Right?”

Tony looks between his husband’s eyes.

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t to write a book.”

Tony sighs, looking down.

“I’m going to get dressed, okay? Then we can go.” He waits for Tony to nod before leaving.

~

“We’ve isolated the disturbances to the attic…” Peter walks the couple further into the attic. “And now I just want you to listen…”

There is a very large creaking noise, and Maria jumps into Phil’s arms. “That was it! That’s the noise, oh god!”

Peter sighs. “Tony, do it again.” He shines his flashlight at his husband, and Tony puts his weight on the floorboards.

Tony sighs. “Right now it’s just my weight. But if you combine the water dripping from this pipe, combine it with the cold wind coming in through this broken window…” he steps down again. “These boards are going to expand and rub against each other.”

Peter nods, going over. “And you can hear it all throughout the house, because the noise travels through these pipes, to the radiator.”

“So…” Phil huffs. “So this place isn’t haunted?”

Peter shakes his head. “No, it rarely ever is. Most disturbances can be explained through rational, scientific explanations. It’s very rare that there’s an actual haunting.”

Phil smiles and holds his wife closer. “Well… thank you for coming. Even though you didn’t need to. How much do I owe you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh what did you guys think?


End file.
